Industrial processes may be electrically powered. Power for the processes may be delivered from an electric power grid, but may also be locally generated and stored. Photovoltaic cells capture energy from light and convert the energy to electricity. Solar photovoltaic arrays are arrays of photovoltaic cells configured to capture light energy from the sun and convert the energy to electricity. Photovoltaic cells have been manufactured in modules, where a plurality of photovoltaic cells is disposed in an array on a panel.